Little things
by Dude.Youre.Cool
Summary: "You can love more than one person in your life, but things will be different. They'll be a different dynamic. Needs and desire change." - Francesca Annis SNOWBARRY! Pure fluff! Just fluff! Lol
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We all know this amazing show isn't mine. I don't have that type of creativity to create such an amazing comic/tv show lol. But hope you do enjoy my story! Thank you!**

**Caitlin pov **

Lately it has been the little things, the way he would put his arms around my shoulder or play with my hair when we would sit next to each other. Or the way our hands would brush against each other because we would walk too close together, or the way he would kiss my cheek when we say goodbye after a long day. Don't even get me started on his smile. Ahhh his smile! It always seems to lighten up my day. Yeah, you can say I'm little smitten or maybe just little bit in love with Barry Allen. But that's going to be our little secret okay?

"CAITLIN!" Barry yells has he swooshes into star labs, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I jump out of my chair and run towards him, "Are you alright?" I ask in high alert "what's wrong?!" As I try inspect him for any injuries. As I make my way to inspect his neck, he grabs my wrist to stop me. As I lift my head to look at him, I see him smiling. He's trying not to show it but, I can tell he's holding in his laugh.

I removed my arms from his grasp and slap his shoulder. "Don't do that!" I exclaimed "You had me worried!" His smile fades, as I turn around to walk away from him.

"Wait, I'm sorry" he apologizes as he grabs my wrist again."I didn't mean to scare you, I just got excited." He explains, he pulls my arm so I would turn back around to face him. His smile plastered on his face again. I couldnt help but smile were so close, that I can feel his breath on my nose.

I playfully roll my eyes, hoping he doesn't notice how nervous he making me."What are you excited about?" I ask stepping back a little to make room between us. Lord knows I didn't want to, but the butterflies in my stomach could only handle so much.

"Well," he starts "Joe, Iris, and I always do this Sunday dinner thing as a family." Barry starts explaining still holding my hand "and, well this past year you, Cisco, and Dr. Wells and I have gotten close and everything" he rambles "and Eddie will be there, but I don't know how that's gonna influence your descion, I mean you don't even know Eddie that well. I mean you don't right? Cause that would be kind of weird, I don't even know Eddie that well, and I see the guy everyday..." He continues

I chuckle at his rambling. His face is so cute when he's confused. "Barry." I laugh removing my hands from his grasp again and grabbing his biceps to stop him from rambling."You're rambling." I tell him.

"Oh sorry," he said sheepishly, he takes a deep sigh. "What I'm trying to say is, will you join us for dinner tonight?" He asks giving me a big smile "with Cisco and Dr. Wells of course."Barry adds.

I smile at him, "of course Barry, I love too." How can you say no to this face.

"Sweet!" He exclaims, as he engulfs me into a hug. I dig my face into his neck and hug him back.

"But, I don't know about Cisco, because it's his moms birthday today." I mention as we pull apart. "And now that I think about it, I haven't seen all day."

Barry shrugs his shoulder "It's cool, I mean it would've been awesome if they could make it but, having you there is enough for me." He says grinning. I couldn't help but smile at his comment.I can feel my face getting hot.

"Alright," I smile, hoping I'm not blushing too much. "I have to finish up my work, but I'll see you tonight." I say.

"Sounds good." Barry agrees "I have to help Joe cook anyways. It's kind of a tradition." He proudly says.

I find Barry and Joes relationship sweet. Even though, Joe isn't his biological dad, Barry still treats him as one.

I nod in understanding "I'll see you later."

"See you later." He says. I couldn't help but close my eyes when he leans in to kiss my cheek. Before I can open my eyes, I can already hear the swooshing sound, signaling his departure.

I walk to my chair and sit down. I rub my face with hands and groan. "Barry Allen, you're going to be the death of me."

**So? How did you like it? I'm honestly just focusing on fluff. Cause everyone needs a little fluffiness in their lives lol. Especially Snowbarry fluff! But please let me know what you guys think! Should I continue or? **

**Thanks for reading guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We all know this amazing show isn't mine. I don't have that type of creativity to create such an amazing comic/tv show lol. But hope you do enjoy my story! Thank you!**

**Third person POV **

***Dinner time***

Caitlin holding two boxes of pies in her hand, rings the door bell to the West residence

'Why am I all of a sudden nervous?' Caitlin thinks to her self. 'This isn't the first time I'm meeting them.' Caitlin sighs and pushes back her hair. 'Maybe it's because this is my first time hanging out with everyone without Cisco."

The door opens, revealing Iris on the other side.

"Hey Caitlin" Iris smiles "come in!" She gesture, stepping aside to make room for Caitlin to step through.

"Thank you." Caitlin smiles back walking through the door. "I brought desert." She says holding them up. "I know Barry likes cheesecake, but I wasn't really sure if you guys like them, so I bought pumpkin pie too." Caitlin explains nervously.

Iris laughs, noticing her nervousness. 'Aww, how cute. She knows what's Barry's favorite desert" Iris thinks to herself

"Thanks Caitlin." Iris smiles at her, hoping that would ease her "and of course! Who doesn't like cheesecake or pumpkin pie?"

'Thanks goodness.' Caitlin says in her mind, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Boys, Caitlin is here." Iris announces. "Here let me hang your purse."

"Hey Caitlin." Eddie looks up from the basketball game that's playing

"Hi Eddie" Caitlin replies as she hands Iris her purse. "Thank you."

"Of course." Iris says "Here let me grab these for you." Iris says grabbing the pie from her hands.

"Barry is in the kitchen with dad if you want to go see him." Iris says, walking towards the kitchen

"But, be sure to pay attention to Barry's Apron." Iris laughs

Caitlin laughs along, "okay will do." She says following Iris to the kitchen.

"Dad, Barry, Caitlin is here." Iris says once again setting the pies on the kitchen counter. Both men stop what they're doing to greet Caitlin.

"Hi Joe." Caitlin greets the older man.

"Hi Caitlin" Joe greets back, "I'm glad you can make it." Giving her a side hug

"Thank you for inviting me." Caitlin replys returning the hug.

Caitlin looks up to greet Barry and couldn't help but laugh a little. "Nice apron." Caitlin laughs, referring to a picture of the baby from the Hangover imprinted on Barry's apron.

"Hey don't hate!" Barry exclaims leaning against the counter folding his arms "hangover was a good movie! And baby Carlos was a boss."

"His name was Tyler." Caitlin corrects walking towards Barry.

"As long as I live, his name will always be Carlos." Barry says dramatically.

Everyone in the kitchen laughs. "Whatever Barry." Caitlin says rolling her eyes playfully.

"Be nice." Barry warns "or else your not gonna have any of my delicious mash potatoes." He says pointing his potato masher at her playfully.

"Fine, if I can't have mash potatoes," Caitlin starts, "You can't have any of the cheesecake I bought." Caitlin plays along

Barry's eyes open wide in surprise putting the potatoe masher down. "cheesecake?!"

Caitlin smiles and nods her head in agreement. She crosses her arm, knowing she won this round.

"Okay you can have mash potatoes." Barry sighs in defeat. Knowing he'd do anything for cheesecake.

Caitlin laughs "thank you, and you may have cheesecake."

Barry nods his head appreciation, giving her a goofy smile. Caitlin couldn't help but to smile back.

From the sidelines, Iris and Joe couldn't help but smile at the two childish behavior. They both know that one day, Barry and Caitlin are going to be Barry AND Caitlin.

"Well, I'm going to go keep Eddie company." Iris says, breaking the love birds from their trance. Iris gives Barry a knowing look, which Barry returns by giving her a confuse look.

"Okay sweetie." Joe says as he checks on the food in the oven, "Dinner is almost ready."

"Okay, thanks dad." Iris says walking out out the kitchen

"How's the mash potatoes coming Bar?" Joe asks looking at his foster son.

"Just gotta mash and season them." Barry says turning back to his work.

"Okay," Joe starts "I'll finish up the vegetables."

Barry nods his head, letting him know he heard him.

As Joe goes to the stove to start boiling the vegetables, Caitlin makes her way towards Barry.

She puts her chin on Barry's shoulder and he looks down at her.

"Hi." She whispers giving him a small smile

"Hi" he whispers back returning the smile.

"Can I help with anything?" She asks not removing her chin

Barry beams, 'she's amazing.' Thinks to himself. 'She always wants to help in the smallest ways possible.'

"No, it's okay" Barry replies "I'm almost done." He gestures to the stool next to him, "but, you can sit here if you want."

"Okay." She says, as she removes herself from his shoulder and sits down. Before going back to his work, Barry leaned down and kissed Caitlin's temple. Caitlin gladly accepts the kiss.

"Ready, for the best mash potatoes of your life?" Barry asks as he continues mashing the potatoes.

"Are you sure, they're that good?" Caitlin questions raising an eyebrows "cause I got some pretty high standards when it comes to mash potatoes." She jokes

"Psh,it's the best" Barry gloats "my potatoes are going to knock your socks off!"

Caitlin chuckles "alright, looking forward to it."

Everything is oblivious to Barry and Caitlin right now. Even the other gentleman in the room who was watching their whole exchange.

Joe knew Barry was in love with Iris since Barry knew what love was. Joe also knew the whole thing with Eddie broke Barry's heart. So, initially Joe was worried that Barry might be scared to fall in love again. But, thanks to a certain Dr. Snow , he knows that Barry is going to be alright. Better than alright actually.

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And so, the first few chapters are going to be all about this dinner things. If you guys have any suggestion for my story, please let me know. I would like some ideas. lol **

**ALSO! Click that review button and tell me how you liked this chapter. Or if you don't let me know why. I would like some constructive criticism. Please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flash is not mine. **_

* * *

><p>The night has been going great. After they ate dinner, the kids decided to play some board games while Joe watched from afar as he does some paper work.<p>

'It's like having a house full of teenagers again.' Joe says to himself laughing at his kids.

"Boys vs girls!" Iris suggests as they get ready to play Jenga.

"It's on!" Eddie laughs as they all sit on the floor to play.

"We have an advantage," Barry states "we don't have Caitlin on our team" he jokes

"Hey!" Caitlin shouts "I'll have you know, Im actually really good at this game!"

"That's hard to believe" Barry jokes, "you couldn't even beat me in operation!" He points out

"That game is rigged!" Caitlin defends herself, she hated that game so much. "it's not even anatomically correct!"

Everyone else in the room are laughing at the two.

"Let's make a deal!" Caitlin suggests, wanting to prove Barry wrong.

"I'm listening." Barry laughs crossing his arms.

"Loser pays for coffee for the next two weeks." Caitlin smirks confidently

"Oh it's so on Dr. Snow!" Barry agrees sticking his hand out to shake Caitlin's hand, which she proudly accepted.

"Alright, let's go!" Barry announces

10 mins later

The game was getting intense. Both teams were on edge, even Joe stopped his work to see who was gonna win. Right now some the middle and some of the side parts were gone. And the jenga was so crooked it looks like it's gonna fall any second now.

It's Barry turn, and he was nervous. Barry had to give it to Caitlin, she really is good at this game. She's the reason most of the middle parts were gone.

Everyone was staying quiet as Barry tried to remove the left piece in the middle of the tower. The tower is shaking.

_'Oh shit, oh shit!' _Barry couldn't help but think when he tries to remove the piece. Once Barry successfully removes the piece, the tower gave out.

"YES!" Both girls cheered and high five. While Joe claps in amusement.

"Good job Allen!" Eddie says sarcastically as he gets up to sit on a chair. His knees burning from all the kneeling.

"I'm glad I didn't make that bet." He laughs.

Barry looks down in shame, Caitlin lifts his chin with her finger and sees the defeated look on his face. Barry thought giving her a sad puppy look would change her mind about the coffee thing, but boy was he wrong.

"Remember, two creams and two sugars!" Caitlin says smug removing her fingers from his chin to show him two fingers.

Everyone but Barry laughs at Caitlin's comment.

Barry scrunched up his face, "best two out of three!" Barry is a sore loser.

"Oh don't be a sore loser." Iris laughs at her best friend "man up and accept defeat!" She walks over to sit on Eddies lap.

Before Barry can respond Joes phone rings. Everyone in the room knew what that could only mean.

"Captian?" Joe answers "alright, were on our way."

"What's going on Joe?" Eddie as he and everyone stands up.

"Robbery at a jewelry store." Joe explains as he walks to grab his coat

"See you in a bit babe." Eddie says kissing Iris goodbye.

"Be safe." Iris says she says to both her boyfriend and father.

"Barry, you may have to come also son." Joe says "there are six hostages, and we will probably need the flashes help." (AN: we're just gonna pretend, Iris and Eddie know about the whole flash thing. Lol)

Barry nods " I'll meet you guys there." Both men nod their heads and heads out.

"I'll be back." Barry says going up to Caitllin and giving her a side hug

"Be careful." Caitlin tells him holding on to him _' make sure you come back to me.' _She wanted to say.

"I always am." He smirks giving her a kiss on the temple and whooshing out.

Iris and Caitlin look at each other and sigh.

"Join me for coffee?" Iris asks

"Yes, id love too." Caitailin smiles as both girls walk to the kitchen.

***in the kitchen***

"How do you do it?" Caitlin asks as Iris starts making coffee.

"Do what?" Iris replies, turning back and leaning against the counter.

"How do you stay so calm?" Caitlin begins, sitting on the stool. "I mean I only have one man out there I care about trying to save the world but, you have three. I'm over here freaking out im gonna lose him." Caitlin confesses. She really doesn't want to lose him.

"Oh," Iris says in understanding, giving her a small smile.

"When my mom died when I was seven," Iris begins, as she takes a seat across from Caitlin "I used to be scared that I would lose my dad too." Iris explains smiling at the memory.

"One day he was shot," Iris continues "when I got to the hospital, I cried and cried. I had so much fear instilled in me, I begged him to quit his job." Iris closes her eyes at the painful memory.

Caitlin stays quiet to wait for her to continue.

"So, he had me lay next to him on his hospital bed and he told me," Iris begins again "_baby, you don't have to worry about me. I'm going to be alright. You know why? Because, I have a reason to come home every night." _

Iris finishes and reaches over to hold Caitlin's hands. "You just have to have faith that Barry will come back to you and you're going to be alright."

Caitlin squeezes Iris's hand in apprection. "Thank you."

"Whenever you need to talk, I'm here." Iris states.

"Likewise." Caitlin replies smiling.

*** one hour later* **

Both girls are laughing on the couch, having a little girl talk session.

"Omgosh, who would have thought, Dr. Caitlin Snow would get a tramp stamp!" Iris busted out laughing.

"It was graduation night and I got really drunk." Caitlin laughs justifying herself.

That statement made Iris laugh harder, she couldn't picture Caitlin getting drunk.

"Do you still have it?!" Iris asks intrigued.

"Not really," Caitlin says sheepishly "I have one more session left till it's fully removed."

Iris continues to laugh, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Okay, one more question." Iri ssays trying to control her laugh. Caitlin and Iris have been sharing secrets for the last hour. It was safe to say that these girls are closer than ever.

"Shoot." Caitlin says taking a sip of her coffee.

"What's going on with you and Barry?" Iris ask giving her a michevious smile. Crossing her legs on the couch.

Caitlin laughs and put her coffee down. "Oh gosh, I don't even know the answer to that." She admits

"Really?" Iris questions raising an eyebrow.

"It's one of those, more than friends less than a relationship type of thing." Caitlin clarifies.

Iris scrunched up her face "yeah, tell me about it." Caitlin agrees with her.

"And I don't even know how this whole thing between us even started." She sighs pushing her hair back.

"Don't get me wrong, it's nice to have someone who makes me feel like this again. Like I'm floating on cloud 9, or the way my stomach turns every time I see him smile, or the way I feel so safe in his arm when he hugs the way I get excited for our late night phone calls every night." Caitlin continues, her smile getting wider when she thinks of all the late night phone conversations they had the past year.

Iris also didn't miss the way Caitlin's eyes light up when she starts describing the way she feels about Barry.

"But the thing is, I don't know where we stand and its driving me insane. " Caitlin groans leaning back into the couch "and I have no idea if I should ask, I like the way we are now and if we became something more I'd be the happiest person alive." Caitlin confesses "But, sometimes I feel like I'm just there for him to pass the time until someone better comes along." Caitlin's voice getting soft. "I've fallen for him Iris, and I can't get up." She says turning her head to face Iris.

Iris reaches over and puts a comforting hand on Caitlin's arm "Barry wouldn't do that Cait, he's just really slow when it comes to love." Iris says defending her best friend. "And besides, I've seen the way he looks at you and the way you guys are together. He's his happiest when he's with you. There is no way he doesn't feel the same way."

Caitlin couldn't help but blush. She gives Iris a soft smile. "You really know how to cheer a girl up." Caitlin says, really thankful she got to talk to someone about this.

"It's what I do." Iris replies playfully popping her shirt collar.

Both girls laugh at Iris's action. Just then a loud swoosh came through the door and both girls jump.

"Dude!" Iris shrieks at the man in the red suit in front of them "don't do that!" Caitlin and Barry laugh at Iris's reaction, she wasn't use to this whole flash thing just yet.

"Sorry," Barry apologizes laughing and looks at Caitlin.

"Don't be mad." He says cautiously to Caitlin

"Why would I be," Caitlin cuts herself off when she sees Barry's shoulder bleeding and stands up.

"You got shot!" Caitlin yells "how do you get shot?! You're suppose to be the fastest man alive!" She scolds, as she checks on his shoulder.

"I let my guard down for 2 seconds. " Barry explains wincing in pain when Caitlin touches his wound.

"Joe and Eddie are okay they're at the precinct." Barry mentions, when he sees Iris worried look. "They should be back soon."

Iris sighs in relief and nods her head in understanding.

"Well, the good thing is you're already starting to heal. " Caitlin informs him "let's go to the bathroom and clean you up." She says walking to her purse.

"Wait," Barry says "don't we need to go to S.T.A.R labs for you to do that?"

"No, I have everything here." She says walking towards her bag.

"You were prepared for this?" Barry ask still confuse following her to the coat rack where her purse is.

"Of course I'm prepared," Caitlin say nonchalantly grabbing her bag "I'm your personal physician, I'm always prepared." She smiles at him.

Barry grins. He couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth in his chest because of her comment.

"Can you go clean up already," Iris says breaking their moment "you're getting blood on the carpet. Dad is gonna be mad" She jokes as she reaches for a magazine on the coffee table.

"Oops, my bad." Barry laughs as he grabs Caitlin's hand and leads them to the bathroom.

***in the bathroom***

"You're lucky the bullet went through. Theres no damage to any vitals arteries." Caitlin says as she cleans the wound on his shoulder. "Just gonna wrap it to keep the infections out." She says as she starts wrapping his shoulder.

Barry nods in understanding, wincing in pain. Barry is sitting on top of the bathroom counter, with his shirt off, while Caitlin does her thing.

"All done." She says as she starts putting her stuff away.

"Thanks" he says genuinely grabbing her hand and kissing it. She smiles and nods her head in return.

"On a scale from one to ten, how mad do you tink Cisco would be when he finds out there's a hole in his suit." Barry asks grinning not moving from his spot. Barry lets go of her hand so she can finish cleaning.

"11." Caitlin plays along "you're so dead when he sees it." She says giving him an amused look.

Caitlin and Barry laugh both knowing that Cisco loves this suits more than them, and that he would lecture for hours about taking care of his 'baby.'

When Caitlin finished putting her stuff away and washing her hands, she walks infront of Barry and position herself between his legs. Which was easy since he was still sitting on the counter.

Barry grabs her waist and pulls her closer so their forehead would touch.

"Thank you." She whispers to him, her hands rubbing up and down his bare torso.

"For what?" He asks confuse,enjoying her body warmth. His breath brushing her lips.

Caitlin pulls away a little so she can get a good view of his face. "For coming back to me." She says looking him in the eyes.

Barry face lights up and he beams at her. He lifts his hand from her waist to push her hair behind her ear. "Of course love, I'd never leave you behind." He smiles at her, his hand cups her cheek. She leans into his touch.

Caitlin removes her face from his hand when she realizes he called her love for the first time. She feels her face getting hot so, she leans towards him to bury her face into his neck to hide her blushing.

She wraps her arms around him, being careful not to put any pressure on his wound.

"I'd always come back to you Cait." He whispers to her putting his forehead on her shoulder and tightening his hold on her.

Caitlin places a light kiss on his neck "I'll always be here when you come back." She whispers back.

The two stayed in each other's arms for a few more mins, just enjoying each other's companies. Until Iris's voice breaks them apart

"Guys!" They hear Iris yells "hurry up before I eat all this cheesecake by myself."

The two love birds pull apart and laugh.

Realization hits Barry, "Oh she better not eat all my cheesecake!" He exclaims, swooshing out to change his clothes, and swooshing back in the bathroom, all in a blink of an eye.

Before leaving, Barry leans over to give Caitlin a kiss. Caitlin closes her eyes preparing herself for what coming next. Barry leans closer to kiss her lips but, something stopped him. Instead aiming for the lips, he kissed the corner of her mouth instead.

Caitlin opens her eyes to see a blushing Barry. It wasnt the kiss she was hoping for but it will do.

"Come on," he smiles at her and pulls on her hand, "cheesecake!"' As he swooshes them to the kitchen. Caitlin couldn't help but laugh at his dorkiness.

The three of them sat around the table just talking and eating cheesecake. With Barry and Caitlin sitting next to each and Iris across from them. Through out the conversations, Caitlin couldn't help but feel the tingling on the corner of her lips where Barry kissed her and smile.

Maybe right now she didn't know where they stand on the relationship thing, but, at this very moment she's just grateful for him being in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I've gone through it all week and I'm still not 100% proud of this chapter<strong>.

**On another note! Shout out to Airsay for suggesting Caitlin play doctor tonight! Your idea gave me the idea for the bathroom scene! So thank you!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate ya! **

**Don't forget to press that review button and let me know what you think about this chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Flash is not mine_**

* * *

><p>1 week later<p>

Things have been a bit different lately, ever sense the little moment Barry and Caitlin had in the bathroom. Barry was more affectionate towards her.

"Here you go." Barry says giving Caitlin her coffee.

Caitlin smiles wide and grabs the coffee from him and gives him a small 'thanks'

Barry hated this deal so much, for the reason that it burns a hole in his pocket. Coffee is not cheap, especially when Caitlin would vary between regular or specialty drinks and sizes depending on her mood. Don't forget he buys his too.

But, Barry liked the way her eyes sparkle at him when she sees him with her , he made her day just by giving her coffee, so he believes that it's all worth it. To Barry, everything is worth it when it comes to Caitlin.

"You shouldn't have underestimated her man." Cisco laughs coming up behind Barry and patting his shoulder "Caitlin never loses at Jenga." Cisco underestimated her once. He learned his lesson.

"Mhm, told you." Caitlin says not looking up from her work. "Cisco knows." Pointing her coffee towards him.

Barry laughs "I promise never to under estimate you again." He says taking a seat next to her.

Caitlin looks up from her work to face Barry, "Wise choice." She says patting his cheek.

Barry playfully roles his eyes at her actions causing her to laugh. Caitlin went back to her work and Barry just sat there and played with his phone, and unsubconsciously playing with her hair with his free hand.

Cisco smiles at the though they're not officially together, He was happy that Caitlin was able to move on after Ronnie. They seem so natural together. His best friend deserves to be happy.

" said we need to do some practice runs." Cisco says, interrupting their little moment.

They both look at Cisco and nod. The three friends made their way to the abandon lot.

3 hours later.

"Ugh." Barry groans as he lays on Caitlin's lap. "That was brutal." They both were sitting on the steps in the lab.

"You know there's a bed right there right?" Caitlin laughs and points to the hospital bed behind them. "If you're really that tired." She jokes

"But, I'm comfortable ." He looks up at her and sticks out his bottom lip. "And I'm too tired to move."

"fine you can stay." Caitlin agrees, knowing she couldn't say no nor did she really want to "Just cause you worked hard today." She starts playing with his hair. Her other hand resting on his abdomen.

Barry takes her free hand and lays it on his chest with his hand on top. The two just sat there enjoying each other company, talking about random things when Cisco walked in.

"Cait, don't you have to meet Danny for your lunch date?" Cisco asks, playing with his tablet.

Barry gets up from her lap and gives her a puzzled that went unnoticed by Caitlin.

"Oh shoot." Caitlin says looking at her watch. "Im meeting him at the cafe." She says standing up, Barry following her lead.

Before Barry could ask who this Danny dude is, she turns to him

"I'll call you later." Caitlin says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Cisco." Caitlin says rushing out.

"Whos Danny?" Barry asks turning to Cisco, there was a feeling in his chest right now he didn't like.

Cisco smirks, catching the hint of confusion in Barry's eyes.

"A friend of hers from high school and college." Cisco says nonchalanty.

Barry relaxes

'she can have guy friends. I mean I have girl friends.' Barry thinks to himself 'who am I to say she shouldn't have guy friends. But, why didn't she tell me she had a lunch date.'

"That she totally thought was hot and had a crush on." Cisco says interrupting Barry's thoughts.

Cisco sees Barry face change from relax to tense in a millisecond. Cisco tries to hold in his laugh.

Before Cisco could say anything else, Barry already swooshes out.

"Now Cisco, did Caitlin really have a crush on him?" Dr. Wells who heard the whole conversation asks.

"Yeah." Cisco smirks "until she found out that he was gay." Cisco laughs.

Dr. Wells shakes his head in amusement and wheels away to wherever goes.

'Hopefully, this will push them to just make it official already." Cisco thinks to himself going back to work. The tiptoeing around was driving Cisco nuts.

*cafe*

"Danny!" Caitlin squealed as she runs up to her long time friend.

"Caty!" He laughs as she pulls her into a bear hug.

Danny stands about 6'2. He has light brown eyes and brown hair. No joke, if you ever seen Theo James you would think Danny looks like him. Abs and all. Except Danny is clean cut with no facial hair. (AN:/ FYI, Theo James and I are meant to be ;) Haha)

As the two pull away from the hug, Iris comes and greets Caitlin.

"Hey Caitlin." Iris smiles giving her friend a hug.

"Hey Iris," Caitlin says returning the hug. Happy to see her friend.

"This is my friend Danny." Caitlin introduces.

"Hi." Danny smiles at her

"Hello." Iris returns the smile, she couldn't help but think Danny is a smoking hot dude.

"Wait, Danny? As in Number 34?" Iris asks, her flashback to their conversation last week. "As in the number 34 that was tattooed on Caitlin's lower back?" She says pointing to Caitlin.

Caitlin's eyes went wide and Danny burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I'm that Danny." Danny says smiling widely

Danny turns to Caitlin "do you still have it?" He ask, as he and Iris try to control their laughter.

"No," Caitlin says sheepishly "last session was on Monday."

Iris and Danny couldn't control their laughs anymore and burst out laughing.

"Stop it!" Caitlin groans feeling embarrassed "you're causing a scene" she says swatting Danny on the shoulder.

"I've missed you so much Caty." He laughs wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple.

"Whatever." She says playfully rolling her eyes.

"How did you convince her to get your jersey number?" Iris asks calming down from her laughs.

"It wasn't hard," Danny starts "After her college graduation we both got drunk, and I guess when we got to the tattoo parlor, which was her idea by the way, she didn't know what she wAnted. So I joked and suggested she should get my jersey number so she never forgets me." Danny chuckles at the memory.

"But apparently, at the time I thought it was the greatest idea in the world." Caitlin finishes

"At least it was small." Danny says his arm still around her.

"It was not small!" Caitlin exclaims "it was the size of my fist!" She makes a fist for emphasis

"Yeah, it wasn't small at all." Danny agrees retracting his last statement. "It was really big!" Danny starts laughing which caused Iris to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Caitlin says embarrassed "I had to tell people it was my lucky number or something stupid like that."

That statement cause both Danny and Iris to laugh again

"Stop laughing at me." She says "or else I'm leaving!" She says giving Danny a pointed look.

Danny and iris controls their laughter once more. "Sorry Catty," Danny tries to sound sincere. Which was hard because he still wanted to laugh. "Love you." He says pulling her closer so her head was on his chest.

"Uh huh." Caitlin she says while patting his chest.

"Hey guys." A voice behind them says.

The three of them look up to see Barry at door.

When Barry sees Danny's arms around Caitlin he felt a little possessive.

'Why is he holding her so close?' Barry thinks to himself 'no one should hold her that close but me.' Barry walk near them

"Hey Barry," Caitlin greets, her face lighting up.

"Hey love." Barry greets back, his face lighting up from her smile.

Barry eyes shifts and lands on Dannys arm around Caitlin and glares.

Caitlin didn't realize that Danny's arm was still around her shoulders until Barry takes her hand and 'gently' pulls her away from him to make her stand next to him. Danny's arm falls from her shoulders.

Danny and Iris look at each other and give each other an amuse look. Danny knows who Barry is from Caitlin's emails, but it didn't seem like Barry knows who Danny is.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin ask, oblivious to the glare that Danny is receiving.

"Just wanted a cup of coffee." Barry lies smiling at her.

"Oh okay," Caitlin says not sure if he believes him "why don't you join us." She asks

"Oops," Caitlin says turning back to Danny, "sorry, is it okay if he joins us?" She asks feeling bad she didn't ask Danny first.

"Of course Sweetheart." Danny smirks at Barry who continues to glare at him.

"Awesome." She smiles " By the way D, this is Barry" she introduces "and Barry this is Danny my long time friend."

"Nice to meet you man." Barry says sticking his hand out.

"Likewise." Danny takes his hand and shakes it.

Caitlin notices the tension between the two and looks at their clasps hands. She scrunches her face in confusion and put her hands on top of theirs to silently tell them to let go. Which they did.

"Why don't you guys go find a table and Iris and I will go get the coffees." Danny suggest not phase by the fact Barry tried to squeeze the life out of his hand. Barry on the other hand tried to hold in his pain.

"Two sugars and two creams right?" Danny asks, knowing Caitlins coffee taste probably hasn't changed since college.

"Yeah thanks." She smiles at him.

"No problem babe." Danny says winking at her. Danny walks towards the counter.

Man if looks could kill, our poor Danny wouldn't be here anymore. Barry doesn't like Danny one bit.

"Barry," Iris finally spoke since Barry got there. "Just a little coffee in your sugar right?" Iris jokes trying to ease the tension that has formed.

Barry relaxes a little and laughs at his friend joke "Thanks Iris." Iris nods her head at him and goes to where Danny is.

"Come on." Caitlin says grabbing Barry's hand and walking towards the table near the window.

After Danny orders the coffee he leans his back against the counter and looks at the two at the table talking. Caitlin laughing at whatever Barry just said.

"He doesn't know who I am does he?" Danny's asks Iris who stands next to him. The cafe isn't busy so Iris had time to chat for a little while.

"Nope, don't think so." Iris answers as they both watch the interaction between Caitlin and Barry. "Why do you think she hasn't told him about your visit or who you are?"

Danny shrugs "Probably didn't come up." He says simply, knowing how Caitlin is more of a didnt ask, not gonna tell type of person. Shoot, he didn't know anything about Barry until 4 months down the road of whatever you call Barry and Caitlin's relationship. He only found out because he asked how she was doing and asked if she was ready to move on.

Iris nods, it was probably true she probably wouldn't know who Danny was if Caitlin didn't tell her about her tattoo.

"If he doesn't know who I am, that means he doesn't know I'm gay." Danny says

Iris nods her head in confirmation. "Probably not."

Danny smirks a plan forming in his head "oh, I'm going to have fun with this." He turns around to pick up the coffees.

"Not too much fun." Iris scolds. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to Barry.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Danny assure Iris, "just gonna push him a little over the edge so he can finally tell her how he really feels."

Iris could help but nod her head and give him permission to mess with her best friend. This thing between Barry and Caitlin needs to be settled. It's going to be good for the both of them.

"Alright, but if he ends up hurt for some reason after this, I'm going to have to hurt you." Iris warns Danny.

Danny nods his head in understanding. He understands the protectiveness Iris has for Barry because he has the same for Caitlin

"Coming?" He asks ready to head to the table.

"I'll be there in a little bit." Iris says "I gotta do some work." She says pointing to some tables that needs to be cleaned

"Okay. " he says and walks towards the two.

"Here you go." Danny says handing out the coffees and sitting across from Caitlin.

"Thanks." They both say in unison.

"So, Danny" Barry starts, "how do you and Caitlin know each other?" He asks. Barry wants to know what he's up against.

"I was basically her knight in shining armor in high school." Danny begins. "Saved her from her bully Leslie and others a few times." Danny smirks when he sees Barry's eyes darken at the knight and shining amor comment.

Caitlin rolls her eyes at Danny exaggeration, "More like you needed help in biology so you took it upon yourself to take care of my problem, so I would help you with yours."

"But then, you realize how amazing I was and stayed." Danny grins leaning back into his chair.

Caitlin laughs a little "something like that." She says

Barry looks between the too and that feeling in his chest was getting a little stronger and he didn't like it.

Without looking Caitlin felt him tense so she reaches for Barrys hand. She starts to run her thumb on the back of his hand and she can feel him relax.

'He must be tense from the practice today.' Caitlin thinks to herself.

"Where's Cisco?" Danny asks taking a break for operation: torment Barry.

"He said he had work to do when I told him you were coming yesterday." Caitlin explains "but, he said that we should have dinner tonight tho."

"Alright, that sounds good." Danny flashes his million dollar smile at her. Barry rolls his eyes.

"I need to use the restroom." Barry announces "I'll be back." He looks at Caitlin and smiles.

"Okay." She smiles back.

Once Barry was gone, Danny took the opportunity to have a one on one conversation with Caitlin.

"Doesn't seem like Barry likes me." Danny laughs a little.

"He doesn't know you." Caitlin says "besides, he's probably just cranky cause he had to do a really tough workout today." She says. Not mentioning that the workout consisted of running away from arrows and bullets.

Danny nods his head in understanding. Even though he knows that's not the reason he's cranky.

"How you been Caity?" He says reaching for her hand and holding.

"Better." She says knowing what he was really asking. "Much better." She smiles brightly squeezing his hand.

She was total wreck when Ronnie died. I mean who wouldn't be after losing your fiancé to that kind of tragedy. Danny worried about her, but with him living 6 hours away from central city. He couldn't be there physically everyday and it killed him knowing she was alone. Yeah, she had Cisco but, he didn't know how to comfort her. He did. Cisco wasn't there when her mom left her 'to find herself' when she was 14 and later her dad dying from a car accident when she was 16. She went to go live with her aunt, which wasn't too bad since they still lived in the same city and was able to go to the same school. But, when she was 19 she lost her aunt to cancer. He was there for all of that, he laid with her until she was able to fall asleep and he was there when she would wake up from her nightmares. Caitlin is a strong girl, but everyone has their limits and it seems like hers is always being tested. When Ronnie died, Danny honestly didn't know if she was going to be able to get through it this time. But she did, she's happy and Danny knows that Barry Allen is the reason.

"I'm glad Caity." He smiles at her lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it.

Barry walked back to the table in time to see Danny kissing Caitlin's hand.

That feeling in Barry's chest got even bigger and he felt so angry. Without saying a word Barry grabs Caitlin's hand pulls her outside.

"Barry!" Caitlin shouts trying to release her wrist from his grip. "Let me go!"

Barry wasn't listening and he kept on walking he was angry and so many thoughts were running through his head.

"Barry!" Caitlin shouts again "you're hurting me!" She yells hoping that's gonna get his attention. And it did, cause now they're both stopped in the middle of a park.

"What the hell is going through your head right now?!" Caitlin asks as she rubs her now sore wrist.

"What was that?!" Barry questions angrily not bothering to answer her question.

"What was what?" Caitlin asks confuse by his behavior.

"Why the hell was he kissing your hand?" He asks all heated from the image of Danny kissing her hand.

"He does that all the time, what's the big deal?" Caitlin explains

"What do you mean what the big deal!" Barry asks irritated that she doesn't think it's a big deal

"He's my friend Barry." Caitlin says a little calmer hoping if she calmed down Barry would calm down "it doesn't mean anything."

I guess Caitlins answer wasn't good enough because Barry's eyes narrowed and he got even more angry. "So when I kiss your hand, or your cheek" Barry starts "it doesn't mean anything!" Barry says putting air quotes on his last statement.

Caitlin eyes widen in shock, "of course it means something!" Caitlin reasoned. She did not understand what was Barry problem right now and why he would think that.

"It doesn't seem like it since you were getting all cozy and flirty with Danny!" Barry yells once more.

"We were not flirting!" Caitlin defends herself "it's just how we are around each other!"

"What does that say about us!" Barry voice getting angrier

"What does Danny have to do with us Barry?!" Caitlin asks in frustration. Caitlin was so glad there's no one else at the park right now.

"Why didn't you tell me about your lunch date with him?" He asks his hands clenching together from frustration

"Do I have to tell you everything that goes on in my life Barry?" She scoff pushing back her hair. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

"No," he snapped "but it would've have been nice to know you were going on a date with some other dude!"

"It wasn't a date Barry!" Caitlin argued "it's two friends having lunch together and that's it."

"How was I suppose to know that?" Barry's he argues back "you never mentioned him before! How am I suppose to know he's not some dude you've liked since high school?! How do I know that thing between us is even real?! How do I know if you even really like me? How do I know I'm not some rebound for Ronnie?" Barry said his voice getting louder with each question. Barry doesn't mean it, he really doesn't. But at this moment the jealousy he felt was eating him up inside and he didn't know how to control it. All he knows that, he really likes Caitlin and seeing someone else kiss her hand really made him upset.

Caitlin eyes widen as she tried to hold back the tears from falling. "What about me?" She asks pointing to herself

She didn't wait for him to reply "how do I know you're not still in love with Iris? You've been in love with her most of your life! how do I know that you're not just using me to pass the time until she available?!" She shouts back.

Barry's jaw drops in shock. He didn't realize that's what she thought this whole time. He didn't want her to think that. Barry let out a big sigh and runs his hands to his hair.

"Caitlin." He says finally calming down and taking a step towards her.

"No Barry." She says stepping back and puting her hands up to stop him from coming closer.

Barry looked at her with wide eyes. Caitlin knows that if she let him hug her,she would forgive him quickly. Right now, Caitlin just wants to be mad at him.

"By the way he's gay." Caitlin says wanting to clarify that there nothing going on with her and Danny and there never will be.

"What?" Barry asks confused.

"Danny." Caitlin explains "he's gay. And this whole situation could've been avoided if you just talked it me."

"I-." Barry cuts himself off not knowing what to say.

"I think we should take sometime apart." Caitlin says softly looking away from him.

"Caitlin." Barry says not believing what she just said. He steps towards her again but she stepped back.

"Just until we've both calmed down." She clarifies. Caitlin didn't wait for a reply and turned away from him and started walking away. The tears she was holding back started to run down her face.

As Caitlin walked away, Barry looked away, he couldn't watch her leave. When Barry hears the sound of her heels become distant, he sits at the bench.

Barry groans and puts his face into his hands. "What have I done?" Barry mumbles into his hands.

* * *

><p>So how about that drama? Lol Review?<p>

Thanks Mandy for the jealousy suggestion!


End file.
